crash_shared_continuityfandomcom-20200213-history
Imitium
Imitium is a very valuable and extremely rare metal. It is a liquid at room temperature. It has a freezing point of 2 degrees Celsius, and a boiling point of over 500 degrees Celsius. It is created as a by product in a lot of biological organisms from the breakdown of certain materials in the body. The metal is also surprisingly light, with only around a density of 3kg/cm^3. The metal is very soft when solid, and can be bent and molded with little strength. This metal has become very sought after due to a single property it has. It can inhibit aging, effectively allowing someone to live forever with it. (granted that they don't suffer any major accidents or die of a lack of nutrients) History of the Metal The metal was first discovered on a remote planet inhabited by a tribal species. These creatures worshiped the metal as a liquid of the gods. The ability for the metal to extend the lifespan of a person became known to this tribe, and of course the tribe believed it to be a gift from the heavens. The existence of the metal remained a secret for a long while until contact was made with the tribespeople. It was first noticed by some Wareats who noted that they felt younger, more nimble, stronger, and in less pain when near the metal in large quantities. The metal began getting studied The Source of Imitium Scientists by looking at the rock layers and areas in which large Imitium deposits were located on the planet, determined that the metal was created in the bodies of many ancient organisms long ago. and after they died, the metal would be released from their bodies, and trickle down pool underneath the ground, where it would sit for millions of years. Based on this discovery, some scientists decided to see if there are any organisms today that create Imitium in their bodies. The answer is yes, in fact, a large amount of organisms in the universe do. Some more than others of course. Insecond Production of the Metal The Emperor of the Insecond empire, Sectonime, has a huge fear of dying. After the discovery that the metal can inhibit the aging process, Sectonime created some plans to start production of this metal. Unfortunately, since finding mines of this metal are so unbelievably rare and dry out fast, the metal had to be produced. This left the only option of harvesting the bodies of creatures to extract the precious metal from their flesh. The process worked well, and the factory would produce about a barrel a day by using and cloning the bodies of an extinct race the Inseconds destroyed many years before that was found to produce an above average amount of the metal in their bodies. Meanwhile on the other edge of the galaxy, the elusive Tavek Zor, the CEO of Zeep Col, heard about this legendary metal and it's properties. Tavek Zor had been trying to keep himself alive by any means possible at this point by using cybernetics, prosthetic organs, and even body transplants. The idea of using the metal to keep himself alive was an amazing idea. He contacted Sectonime, and the two set up a deal to split the production of the metal 50/50. For the past 2700 years, trading has continued. Although, one of the clones named Phobius managed to escape somehow in production, and is attempting to put a stop to this terrible practice of cloning and slaughtering millions to get the metal.